La Cura Perfecta
by Fannia St
Summary: Para sanarse, había que mejorarse. Y así iba a ser el caso de la señorita Rachelle Petunia, quien no sabía qué debía hacer para calmar sus dolores de cabeza en medio de una estúpida fiesta. Hasta que al recordar, descubrió el medicamento ideal...y provenía de su amante y prometido, Handy. [Fic participante en "El Reto del Limón" del "Verdureto" del foro LADAF]
1. Indicaciones

**La Cura Perfecta**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen.__La siguiente historia está escrita y dirigida por mí, **Feyris** **Nyan**, por una fan -y aspirante a escritora- para fans. _

**Rated: **_M_

**Advertencias: **_Vocabulario inapropiado; escenas sexuales explícitas._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _I__ndicaciones_**

**.**

**.**

Las luces intermitentes y coloridas se colaban de lleno en el salón repleto de personas que bailaban al compás de un buen _electro dance. _La bebida era pasada de mano en mano, hasta terminar embriagando de a poco a las personas que consumían aquellas bebidas con alcohol. Hombres, mujeres, todos ellos mayores de 18 años, pero no todos danzando en aquella pista improvisada, a pesar de que se estaba pasando muy bien.

Algunas sillas habían sido puestas a un costado de la enorme sala, y otras habían ido a parar -desordenadamente- en el patio interno de la gigantesca residencia. Habían muy pocas personas sentadas en las sillas que no estaban caídas, y una de ésas personas vestía una elegante falda azul oscuro y una blusa blanca. Era preciosa.

La mujer de cabello azul se levantó de su asiento y, caminando con cierta lentitud (e intentando no acercarse tanto a la multitud que despedía sudor y energía), fue pasando por al lado de algunas mujeres con el maquillaje corrido y de algunos hombres que estaban ya algo ebrios, pero no tanto. Atravesó una puerta abierta y la cerró tras sí, olvidando casi por completo lo que tenía en su mano.  
Ahora estaba en un pasillo que tenía algunas puertas directas a habitaciones o algún baño en sus paredes, el cual estaba levemente iluminado, y el ruido del _bailongo _traspasaba un poco pero no atormentaba tanto el ambiente. Se sintió levemente mejor después de soltar un suspiro lleno de tensión, pensó en ir al baño pero en vez de eso optó por sentarse en la silla más cercana que encontró.

¿Por qué estaba por ahí ésa mujer, cuando debería estar disfrutando estar en una buena fiesta? Simple.

La sensación de tener un hacha en la cabeza la estaba matando.

– Dios mío… –gruñó, sosteniendo con fuerza la copa de champagne en su mano izquierda, mientras apretaba su sien con la derecha. No había tomado casi nada, no había olores que le provocaran aquel penetrante dolor en su cerebro, ni había olvidado sus toallitas desinfectantes en la cartera plateada que había llevado a esa estúpida fiesta. Entonces, ¿por qué le sucedía aquello?

No lo sabía ni le importaba demasiado en realidad, lo único que quería era que se le pasase. Porque así tal vez podría disfrutar un poco más de ese evento con Handy, su amado e incondicional novio. Si bien no era de esas personas a las que le fascinaba estar en lugares como ése, sabía disfrutarlos si quería.

Pero a pesar de que la fiesta estaba buenísima, sólo le apetecía irse a casa. Hacía casi dos horas que había empezado con los dolores de cabeza, los cuales aumentaban con cada golpeteo de la música que hacía vibrar la casa entera.  
Y lo peor es que, aunque parecía haber llegado al punto máximo, no se le pasaba, ni disminuía. Ahora que recordaba, tal vez no debió haberle puesto tanto desinfectante al piso del baño ése día. Tal vez era aquello lo que le provocó esa maldita sensación tan…

– Petunia –una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la silueta de una sorprendida Giggles, al encontrarla ahí. La muchacha llevaba un precioso vestido celeste con lunares rosas, el cual al parecer tenía una mancha húmeda de alguna bebida color tinto (una de la que al parecer tenía intenciones de secarse, viendo el trapito que tenía en manos)–, ¿qué te sucede?

– Ah…Giggles –respiró hondo. Otra punzada la atravesó–, es sólo que…¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Creo que voy a morirme aquí mismo –dijo, dejando la copa en el suelo. Giggles se había arrodillado ante ella, pensando erróneamente en que tal vez estaba llorando o algo así.

– Mmm –apoyó con cierta gracia la cabeza en la mano derecha y el codo de ésa extremidad en la izquierda– lamento decirte que justamente hoy no traje mis provisiones auxiliares de pastillas anti-migraña. ¿Tanto te duele?

– Se me está partiendo la cabeza...

– ¿No estarás con esos dolores menst...?

– No –la interrumpió, apretando los dientes–, no lo sé en realidad –suspiró, relajándose un poco–. No sé qué hacer...

– Tal vez sea mejor que vuelvas a casa –la muchachita pelirosa, de 22 años (que por desgracia para ella no aparentaba más de 20) se levantó enérgicamente y, con una media sonrisa, le tendió una mano a su amiga de cabello azul–. Lo malo es que te perderás el resto de la fiesta –hizo un pucherito–, pero no te preocupes, yo me divertiré por ti –le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡Puf! –resopló, tomando la mano con pesadez– Eres irremediable.

Caminaron varios pasos hasta llegar a un baño, en donde Petunia se sentó nuevamente esta vez en el excusado con la tapa baja (no sin antes de pasar una de sus toallitas desinfectantes por la misma), y en donde Giggles remojó su trapito para pasárselo por el vestido. De a poco, poquito, ambas sentían que lo que estaban detestando en el momento se estaba esfumando: el dolor de cabeza y la mancha.  
Ambas hablaron un poco, comentando sobre los vestidos de las chicas, sobre sus propias vestimentas, sobre la fiesta, sobre el objetivo de Giggles ('conquistar' a un rubio de su clase universitaria que justamente andaba por ahi, llamado Cuddles) y, por último, sobre Handy.

– Hazme un favor –dijo Petunia, pasándose unas gotas de agua por la cara–, cuando te vuelvas hacia el _bailecito_, ¿puedes llamarlo? Dile que venga hacia aquí...

– Está bien, como dudo que vuelva hacia aquí, si te vas avísame...mándame un mensaje –contestó– o señales de humo. Lo que sea que quieras –rió tontamente mientras abría la puerta.

– Bien...te llamaré mañana... –cerró los ojos y se sobó la frente.

– Bueno, ¡ah! Por cierto... –antes de irse, miró por encima del hombro. Pensó un poco en algo que la hizo sonreír– Incluso en casos como los tuyos, las clases de sexo con tu pareja no están prohibidas.

La mujer de cabello azul largó una carcajada que le hizo doler la cervical. Obviamente, se trataba de una broma por parte de la chica. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir?

– Cállate.

– Cuidate –guiñó un ojo con picardía–. Ya lo llamo. Tomate algo cuando llegues.

Agradeció el innecesario consejo antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Cuando quedó sola, Petunia sin querer hizo un repaso mental de sus días.

Ella, teniendo 23 años -y aparentándolos sin problemas-, había terminado yendo a esa fiesta de fin de año por petición/invitación/obligación de su amiga Giggles. Splendid había organizado aquello, aprovechando que tenía la disponibilidad de su casa justo en ésas fechas, además de que tenía ganas de ver a sus compañeros de Universidad en un lugar fuera del mismo. La idea le había agradado a todos. A ella no tanto, puesto que el hombre más de una vez había intentado cortejarla para salir y más que nada, según rumores, tener sexo.

Bueno, eso había pasado hace tiempo. Poco antes de que conociera a Handy en circunstancias bastante opuestas. Ella se había flechado al hablar constantemente con él las primeras veces, viendo que no era ningún estúpido dejándose controlar por las hormonas típicas de un adolescente, o más bien de un adulto joven, sabiendo que éste tenía tantos años como ella. Si bien parecía un poco irresponsable, cada vez que lo veía pasar o lo observaba de reojo al pasar por fuera de su clase de taller -reparando alguna cosa-, pensaba en cómo podía acercarse a él sin resultar ridícula. Lo que más le gustaba ver era la piel de su rostro, que estaba bronceada y a veces manchada, pero otras veces también limpia y pulcra a sus ojos. A veces notaba que la zona de la frente se le arrugaba, ya sea de irritación o molestia, como cuando un proyecto no le salía como quería o cuando algo le caía encima de sus brazos vendados, provocándole cierto dolor al no tenerlas sanas después de un accidente que él nunca quiso contarle.  
Con el paso de algunas semanas, él también pudo ver quien era ella en realidad. Por más que a veces ella mirara con demasiada seriedad a las personas, descubrió que verdaderamente no era un rostro de molestia o desconfianza, sino que era su faceta...natural. Nadie en el mundo sonríe las 24 horas del día, y eso lo sabía bien.

Además, aunque Petunia fuera bastante directa en sus oraciones y tuviese un aura tan valiente como _Juana de Arco,_ no quería decir que no había tenido problemas en haberle pedido salir con él. Había tartamudeado un poquito como una boba (cosa que ella odiaba hacer) y el sonrojo no había faltado en cuanto pronunció las palabras definitivas.

Se levantó del asiento con lentitud para abrir la puerta y dirigirse a un cuartito un poco alejado de ahí. No tenía intenciones de quedarse a dormir ahí -mucho menos sabiendo que era la casa de Splendid- sino que iba a buscar su abrigo guardado en el guardarropa del interior, para luego largarse derechita a su casa.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí por el pasillo cálido, volvió a recordar el momento en el que ambos estaban en la casa de él trabajando con unos apuntes cuando sucedió lo irrevocable. No era algo raro, puesto que a veces el alumnado se juntaba para realizar un trabajo difícil, estando algunas horas ayudándose unos a otros.  
Después de que sus compañeros (los que habían ido más bien; Flippy, Flaky, Giggles, Toothy y Mime) se fueran a sus respectivas casas, habían quedado los dos solos. La joven en realidad no había tenido intenciones originales de hacerlo: ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de ir, pero después de unos minutos decidió que en ése lugar debía buscar y encontrar el momento perfecto para declararse.  
Lo encontró cuando había vuelvo de lavarse las manos y, con cierto nerviosismo, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él estaba sentado, le había preguntado "_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_".

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y, después de abrir la puerta del _closet _sujetó la ligera prenda blanca de terciopelo suave con una mano, y cerró los ojos a la vez que nuevamente sostenía su cabeza, volviendo a pensar.

Al parecer la pregunta lo había agarrado totalmente desprevenido, ya que nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido...

– ¿Petunia? –otra vez una voz le interrumpió de nuevo los pensamientos. Esta vez era una muy masculina, nada que ver con la femenina y aguda de Giggles– ¿Qué te sucede?

– Oh, Handy –dijo, dando media vuelta para enfrentarlo. El rostro de él mostraba signos de inquietud al ser avisado por Giggles, supuso ella– Estás aquí.

Lo abrazó con lentitud, intentando calmarse. Tendía que irse de ahí o...

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó el hombre, correspondiendo el abrazo. Sabía por boca de la rosadita que a Petunia le dolía la cabeza, pero ¿tanto? Nunca había visto su rostro tan desfigurado de dolor.

– Me duele la cabeza...y mucho –después de unos instantes, Petunia se separó de él y aparentó estar recuperándose de a poco. Lo cual no era del todo falso.

Handy le colocó las manos en los hombros y la observó. Respiró hondo, y luego le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Frunció el ceño pensando en qué podría hacer, como siempre lo hacía. Le colocó la palma en la frente, vaya, ¿tendría fiebre?  
Petunia, por su parte, sólo pensaba en la fragancia que este le había dejado en su olfato durante el abrazo. Se relajó un poco, le gustaba mucho. Siempre le había gustado.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –ella asintió un poco con la cabeza– Bien, espera aquí. Te traeré una toalla...creo que tienes algo de fiebre.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó– ¡No! Por favor, odio la fiebre...demasiadas bacterias rondando por... –no quiso terminar. Unas pequeñas ganas de vomitar le agarraron ante lo mencionado, pero las controló totalmente. O al menos eso creyó.

– Tranquila. Iré a buscar algo y vendré. Siéntate en ésa silla –casi ordenó, señalando un silla de madera suave–, así no te mareas.

– Está bien –accedió a hacerlo. Se sentó (no sin antes repetir la acción que había hecho con la tapa del baño) y suspiró. Las acciones de Handy tenían un efecto calmante en ella. Aunque no lo pareciera, él suponía el rol del hombre calmado (a pesar de su conocido ceño fruncido) y ella la de la mujer nerviosa (a pesar de su semblante tranquilo y serio).

Papeles opuestos y contradictorios, al parecer especialidad de ambos.

– Uf –musitó después de un rato, se estaba tardando demasiado a su parecer. El dolor estaba volviendo, y no tenía una puta pastilla. ¿Qué debía hacer?

« _¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?_ » Pensó, mientras se sostenía de nuevo la frente. En realidad no habían pasado más que 5 minutos, pero ella había sentido que había sido más de media hora. Distraerse, distracción, era lo que necesitaba. Pero luego pensó que en realidad normalmente no se distraía de lo que hacía, ni siquiera aunque alguien más lo intentara.

Debía olvidarse del martilleo en la cabeza de alguna forma. Hum...¿pensar en otra cosa?

Pensar, pensar...claro, entre todo lo que podía pensar, estaban sus pares y compañeras de trabajo, veamos:

Giggles era su amiga desde que se habían conocido en una fiesta de cumpleaños 12 años atrás. Iba a la misma universidad, más no al mismo trabajo.  
Flaky también lo era desde que se había mudado al barrio de la peli-azul. También trabajaba en la misma tienda de lencería aunque no en el mismo horario, sólo algunas veces coincidían, cuando los dueños del lugar lo requerían.  
Lammy había comenzado a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo que ella en "_Avenue des femmes"_. Tenían el mismo horario por lo que obviamente se habían conocido bajo las circunstancias, siendo la tienda de lencería en la que también trabajaba Petunia. Se llevaban bien y desde el principio estaban encaminadas a ser amigas casi íntimas.

Hum...recordando algunas charlas y momentos en los que la peli-lila estaba presente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en uno de ellos había pasado un consejo por alto. Uno que le había comentado a Giggles. Claro, he ahí las palabras raras antes de marcharse...

**_Dos años antes._**

«_ Cuando habían ido a tomar algo a un bar cercano de la tienda de lencería, después de una meticulosa jornada..._

_– ¿Desean algo más las señoras? __–preguntó un camarero de mediana edad, después de depositar los panecillos, los licuados y el té en la mesa._ _El bar-café no estaba lleno ése día, así que no habían tardado en atenderlas. Se habían colocado en un rincón alejado de la puerta, por lo que no podían ser escuchadas._

_– Oh, no, estamos bien así. Gracias –respondió una amable Lammy con una sonrisa, educadamente._

_ – Muy bien, me retiro –asintió el hombre. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la barra bajo la mirada de tres mujeres algo curiosas._

_– Señora tu abuela –casi maldijo Petunia entre dientes cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance. Flaky soltó una risita mientras introducía el sorbete en el alto vaso de vidrio con licuado de bananas, su pedido–. ¿Qué? Es verdad, apenas sobrepaso los 21. Y ustedes tienen casi la misma edad que yo –refunfuñó._

_ – Es simplemente por respeto Petunia, los camareros se refieren a todas las mujeres por ése seudónimo _–_dijo Lammy, sonriéndole con cierta comprensión._

–_ Supongo que tienes razón_ –_suspiró con cansancio, el trabajo la había agotado un poco–, de todas formas...Lammy, necesito que me digas el por qué nos citaste a ambas aquí..._

_– ¿Qué querías decirnos Lammy? –preguntó Flaky, curiosa._

_ – Antes de hablar, Flaky, dime... –comenzó Lammy, colocándole azúcar a su té con frutos azules– ¿qué tanta vida sexual tienes? ¿Y qué tipo de sexo es?_

_– Eh...¿a qué viene la pregunta? __–se sonrojó con un poco de fuerza._

_– Sólo responde __–sonrió, cómplice._

_Bajó la voz un poco al hablar– Pues, a veces lo hacemos con mi...c-con Flippy...más o menos... –bajó la voz aún más– en promedio, 4 o 5 veces a la semana._

_ – ¿Son un poco conejos no? –sonrió Petunia, conteniéndose de largar una carcajada– No me habías contado eso._

_ – No lo somos, es...sabes que a-a veces l-l-las hormonas ceden, ya sabes –tartamudeó un poco, riendo con cierto nerviosismo__–. E-es v-vainilla._

_– Está bien, no te preocupes. En realidad 'las convoqué' para hablarles sobre eso –Lammy tomó un sorbo de su bebida caliente–, quiero contarles que hace unas semanas estuve investigando prácticas del tema actual en varias revistas y en algún lugar secreto del internet. Resulta que descubrí algunas cosas interesantes –ambas la miraron–, y las puse en práctica con mi actual pareja –sonrió._

_– ...supongo que nos contarás en qué consiste tales experiencias, ¿cierto? –preguntó la peliazul, con parsimonia._

_– No les daré detalles jugosos o algo así, sólo quiero que tomen en cuenta algunas recomendaciones que pueden incluso sacar provecho del acto sexual. A mi me sorprendieron y me ayudaron bastante, así que me da gusto compartirlas._

_– ¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué consisten esas sugerencias? __–la curiosidad se notaba en la voz de la peliazul. Flaky sólo escuchaba._

_Con cierta lentitud, Lammy se enderezó en su asiento._

_ – Verán...próximamente llegará el otoño, y viendo que cada una de éste trío tiene pareja estable, he de informarles algo sobre ellos__ –rió con disimulo–. Según lo que he leído, el hombre tiene su etapa de mayor excitación sexual por las mañanas muy temprano._

_Ambas la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos._

_ – Durante el otoño__ –aclaró._

_– Esto...guau –murmuró Flaky, con las mejillas rojas._

_– Vaya, tal vez debería implementar mis jugadas con Handy cuando despierte en las próximas semanas –soltó una risita tonta. Tomó un sorbo de su licuado de frutas, mirando a la ventana situada a su derecha._

_– Otra cosa también...es que el sexo es saludable._

_– Supongo que en cierta forma se sabía eso –dijo la peliazul._

_– ...siempre y cuando uno se proteja...¿no? –añadió Flaky._

_– Bien, cierto, pero no me refería a eso. A lo que voy es... –la elegante muchacha frunció la boca, pensativa– Pongamos el ejemplo en mesa. Petunia, cuando te duele la cabeza y tu pareja quiere hacerlo contigo. ¿Accedes a sus deseos? ¿Lo hacen?_

_– Claro que no –frunció el ceño– Handy respeta mis decisiones, y en ese caso me tomaría un anti-migraña o algo._

_– En ese caso, estás cometiendo un error –la corrigió–. El sexo cura el dolor de cabeza. Las endorfinas que se liberan en el flujo sanguíneo cuando tenemos sexo, no sólo dan placer, sino que también actúan como calmantes._

_– Vaya que te has hecho una experta en la materia, ¿no? _–_sonrió Petunia__–. ¿Ya lo has comprobado, dijiste?_

_– Sí –guiño el ojo izquierdo–, así es. Resultados satisfactorios en 15 minutos. Es mucho mejor que tomarse una pastilla._

_ – Depende también de qué tipo de pastillas estemos hablando... –susurró Petunia, sin que ninguna la escuchara._

_– ¿Qué opinas, Flaky querida? –preguntó Lammy._

_– Yo...es cierto que nunca se me había ocurrido...supongo q-que lo comprobaré también, ¿no? –sonrió de lado, colorada– A ver si a Flippy se le pasan los dolores de cabeza._

_– No le digas este secreto, a ver si encuentra la excusa perfecta para tener sexo contigo todos los días –todas rieron._

_– Muy bien –Lammy tomó lo último que quedaba de su bebida–, ahora...señoritas, cuando alguno tenga dolor de cabeza, ya saben qué hacer._ »

Estática se quedó Petunia cuando terminó de recordar.

**Cuando alguno tenga dolor de cabeza, ya saben qué hacer.**

Dudaba demasiado. ¿Ahí mismo? Si lo pensaba poco tal vez le asqueaba hacerlo ahí mismo, en un lugar casi público, pero también si lo pensaba mucho...  
Tal vez...tal vez...funcionaría.

¿Funcionaría? Estaba volviendo el dolor.

¿Qué debía hacer?

En ese entonces, Handy hizo su aparición abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

– Cariño, lamento la tardanza. Y...no encontré algo para tu migraña –frunció el ceño, con cierta pena.

– Y...e-entonces, ¿nos vamos a casa? En el auto –preguntó, nerviosa. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, sabiendo la respuesta al instante.

– Sabes que se lo presté a Toothy, le había dicho que se lo lleve y que mañana me lo devuelva –tragó saliva, temiendo un poco su reacción– Lo siento cariño, ¿quieres que llame a un taxi?

Ella sólo calló. Handy no se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa que tenía poco en común...pero que tenía algo que ver.

Podría, en ése caso...intentarlo.

Tal vez era cierto.

– ¿Petunia?

Tal vez era la cura perfecta.

**◘. Fin del primer capítulo .◘**

* * *

**¡Hola gentecita! ¡Volví más inspirada que nunca! :'D *risas del público(?)* :c**

**¿Qué les pareció? :3  
****¡Comenten por favor! De esta forma puedo saber cómo voy llendo con mis fallos y/o aciertos  
****En menos de lo que canta un gallo volveré con el segundo capi :D**

_Au Revoir~  
Feyris_


	2. Precauciones

**Capítulo 2: _Precauciones_**

**_._**

**_._**

La peliazul parpadeó.

– Eh…¡ah! Lo siento, me d-distraje un poco –balbuceó.

Habían momentos en los que pensaba las situaciones que podían ocurrir ante el hecho, el suceso, o la mención siquiera de algo que probablemente cambiaría por completo las cosas. Si en este caso hacía, sucedía o mencionaba algo del calibre de la palabra con equis, ¿qué iba a ocurrir?

¿Qué iba a ocurrir si le expresaba sus deseos a Handy?

– Sé que estás nerviosa por lo del auto, pero podemos ir en un taxi hasta la casa... –Handy realmente no estaba enterado de nada de lo que pensaba. Menos mal, la tomaría por una loca– Asi que no te preocupes.

Éste le sonrió, y ella se puso del color de un tomate. Era tan...tan…lindo, ¿por qué no? Se lo estaba preguntando diez veces por segundo.

Tragó saliva, intentando que no se notara la acción. « _Shit _» Pensó.

– Ahm, yo… –estuvo a punto de largar las palabras definitivas, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo así como así. Ahí sí que arruinaría todo, y probablemente el interés de su amado se iría al demonio.

Lo que debía saber y recordar, eran las 4 fases para lograr un buen…sexo.

**Uno**: el deseo y la estimulación.

**Dos**: la excitación.

**Tres**: la actuación, o la acción.

Y **Cuatro**: el orgasmo.

Decidió improvisar sobre la marcha. Aunque nunca lo había hecho -y mucho menos intentado para casos como el que estaba viviendo en un lugar como ese- lo valía.  
Estaba tan enfrascada en su mundo y pensando a tanta velocidad que el dolor de cabeza estaba siendo olvidado, hasta que sintió otra punzada.

– Dime –dijo Handy, levantando una ceja. Estaba sospechando que algo se le estaba escapando.

– ¿Podrías...apagar la luz? Sólo eso –preguntó con un murmullo, tímidamente, mirando al ropero.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? –siendo franco, realmente se sorprendió con la petición. ¿Tanta era la migraña que hasta la luz le molestaba? Vaya.

– Sólo hazlo por favor...

– De acuerdo –inseguro, aunque sin mostrarlo ni un ápice, se levantó y se dirigió al interruptor– Si quieres pararte lo encenderé de nuevo así no tropiezas.

Quedaron a oscuras. Después de unos segundos para adaptarse a la oscuridad él notó que una única luz provenía de una línea debajo de la puerta tras su espalda, la del pasillo.

– ¿Petunia? –¿qué estaba haciendo? La súplica había sido de lo más extraña, no era algo habitual en ella pedir algo como eso. No veía nada, aunque no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ni alguna estupidez como esa, y desconfiaba...¿de qué? Algo se movió en la habitación.

Desplazó la mano hacia la llave de la luz, pero se quedó perplejo y quieto al escuchar...

– No –¿a Petunia? Su voz sonaba diferente–. No la enciendas.

Sonaba...demandante.

– Eh...¿eh? –tragó saliva, no estaba tan nervioso, pero algo en su carácter lo estaba manteniendo paralizado. Escuchó el caminar de unos pies cubiertos por zapatos de tacón fino. « Los de ella » pensó– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Escuchó a su izquierda el *clic* de la puerta al trabarse con pasador.

– _Handy..._ –sensual, era la descripción perfecta para ese tono de voz. Espera, ¿_sensual_? Frunció el ceño. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, sintió un cosquilleo en su piel al percatarse de cómo la presencia de la mujer se iba acercando a la suya. Lentamente comenzó a sentir otra cosa: una respiración cerca de su cara.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

– No... –_alguno _tragó saliva– Yo...quiero hacerlo...aquí...

– ¿Hacer qué? –realmente no entendía nada. Petunia casi se echa a reír, la inocencia de Handy era graciosa y le daba ternura a la vez.

Era ahora o nunca.

– _Esto_ –dijo.

Lo tomó de la camisa y con torpeza lo besó.  
Al principio ella comenzó siendo suave, mientras le abrazaba el cuello y le acariciaba el cabello color miel. Él, por su parte, también le correspondió -aunque mucho menos decidido-, pero también le siguió la corriente a los actos de ella, tomándola de la cintura sin tocar demasiado.  
Handy tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar _a qué venía_ todo eso, pero lo dejaría para cuando se detuvieran. Lo raro es que su novia parecía no querer detenerse, ni siquiera estando en una habitación oscura...de una casa ajena.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho que quería hacer?

– Eh...eh... –balbuceó cuando se soltaron para tomar un respiro. No le molestaba la situación, es más...en realidad le gustaba aquello, pero cuando Petunia comenzó a besar la sensible piel bajo su mandíbula le pareció que estaban pasando un límite. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el rayo eléctrico que le produjo por toda su piel aquél acto. Sí, era el límite.

– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Petunia, temiendo una negativa de parte de él. La había apartado un poco, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad.

– ¿Qué pasa? –tragó saliva, nunca había estado tan inseguro– No lo sé en realidad, no sé qué pla...espera, ya lo entiendo –ahí cayó en la cuenta–. ¿Quieres hacer _eso_ aquí? ¿En este lugar? –preguntó, más que sorprendido.

– Ah...si, claro, ¿por qué no? –intentó sonar firme y decidida mientras le colocaba las manos en el pecho. Claro, la verdadera pregunta era _¿por qué no?_

– ¿De verdad? Es que...no es tu estilo. Pensé que sólo querías irte a casa –la abrazó.

– Quería. C-cambié de o-opinión –ni loca le diría sobre la antigua -y recientemente recordada- conversación de mujeres y su plan improvisado de saciar su curiosidad.

Él rió. El pecho le vibró en la mejilla a la peliazul, y como consecuencia cerró los ojos.  
Le encantaba ése sonido.

– Entiendo –volvió a tomarla por los hombros, la tenue luz debajo de la puerta ayudó a que él pudiera verle el rostro a ella...aunque ella no pudo verlo a él. Era como ver un lienzo pintado totalmente de negro, apenas veía su cuerpo y los movimientos que hacía–. Supongo que hay que poner a prueba tus peticiones.

Tomándola del mentón, acarició sus labios con los propios y luego los besó. Las grandes manos bronceadas y masculinas se enredaron en el suave cabello azul, mientras que las manos elegantes y femeninas acariciaron el cabello de él nuevamente. Las respiraciones pesadas comenzaron a nublar los sentidos, así como las sensaciones conocidas, y también las nuevas. Fundirse en la pasión no estaba siendo difícil.

Lo difícil era concentrarse en que no estaban solos.

– ..._seas estúpido Splendid, mejor olvida eso y ya_ –escucharon...¡al otro lado de la puerta! Al instante se detuvieron y se callaron. Petunia mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, si alguien abría la puerta no sabía lo que pasaría. Estaba claro que Splendid estaba cerca...y él era un chico que le causaría problemas si la descubría ahí. Mierda, ¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

– _Bah, para ti es fácil decir eso. Ella no es cualquier chica, ella...tiene algo que me agrada _–si, definitivamente estaba caminando por ahí cerca. Se mantuvieron quietos, y juntos, sin hablar ni mirarse.

– _¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Sólo querías follártela como un animal!_ –rió...¿ése era Cuddles?

– _Seh, exactamente por eso. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto, ninguna de las chicas ahí en esa fiesta tiene una delantera como la de ella._

– _Lammy es bastante comparable_ –estaban acercándose aún más.

– _¿Lammy?_ –hizo una pausa. Una sombra bloqueó parte de la luz que se colaba– _Ahh, ¿la del pelo blanco? Puede que tengas razón, pero las prefiero...de cabello azul _–rió con sorna, a la vez que la manija de bronce se movía.

Oh no no, por favor...no

– _¡CHICOS!_

**◘. Fin del segundo capítulo .◘**

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta parte n.n  
Fue algo corto, lo sé, y la aparición de estos misteriosos (o no tanto) personajes puede que haya enfriado el asunto :c Gomene, pero en breve volveré con el tercer y último capi, y verán que no todo es lo que parece :D  
Gracias a la preciosa _Sukima_ por haber comentado, me alegra que te gustara :3**

_Au Revoir~  
Feyris_


	3. Efectos (no) secundarios

**Capítulo 3: _Efectos (no) secundarios_**

**_._**

**_._**

Petunia y Handy detuvieron sus respiraciones al mismo tiempo. La puerta no se había abierto.

– _¡Los estuve buscando por todos lados! _–esa voz le pertenecía a...a...

– _¿Qué pasa Giggles? _–preguntó Cuddles. Sonaba curioso.

¿Giggles?

– _No pasa nada, resulta que...un momento, ¿estaban buscando el baño?_

¿Qué diablos?

– _Eh...¿no? _–respondió Splendid, algo confundido.

– _Sí _–dijo Cuddles a la vez, más confundido.

La presencia energética de Giggles los había confundido.

– _Pues no está ahí _–rió suavemente. Petunia pudo pensar vagamente en que probablemente sonaba nerviosa.

– _Ah...¿no? _–balbuceó Splendid de nuevo, sonando medio idiota.

– _A pesar de que sólo vine un par de veces a tu casa, conozco el camino hacia el baño...¿estás ebrio Splendid?_

– _Yo creo que si lo está _–Cuddles se recuperó del aturdimiento con cierta torpeza, ya que sonaba un poco más seguro. Una sombra se alejó de la puerta– _¿Lo notas? Se tambalea un poco._

– _No he tomado nada más que un doble de..._

– _Ah, un doble. Claro, sólo un doble. Vamos, ve a lavarte un poco, el baño está al fondo del pasillo _–algo ahí afuera trastabilló y las sombras desaparecieron, dejando pasar a la luz por debajo de la puerta nuevamente.

Los pasos se alejaron, así como las voces y una risita de la chica pelirrosa. Ni uno ni el otro de los que estaban en la habitación oscura se movió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasado un minuto, volvieron a respirar con normalidad. Ninguno habló.

Petunia tomó aire muy profundamente y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Cerca, demasiado cerca. Demonios, ¿es que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse ésa noche?  
Handy por su parte se había quedado quieto, pensando en que si hacía algún movimiento brusco se acabaría toda la magia. No había escuchado el intercambio entre la cabeza de su novia y el hormigón de tono oscuro que los rodeaba. Más bien se podría decir que...

La mujer de cabello azulado se había olvidado casi por completo de lo que había tenido en mente hacía menos de 5 minutos atrás.  
El hombre de cabello color miel, en cambio, no.

Porque cuando una mano del masculino recorrió lentamente la espalda de la fémina y la sujetó con fuerza cuando tocó los bultos redondos que tenía como trasero, ella soltó el aire con un sonido_ impropio_ de una mujer de clase, estando en una casa ajena. Sus principios, en aquellos momentos, se basaban en no cometer esa clase de errores.

Pero ella nuevamente había mandado sus principios a quién sabe donde.

Masajeó con sus manos los pectorales cubiertos por la camisa con perfume a sudor mientras que él se dedicaba a tocarla con cierto atrevimiento. Soltó otro gemido.

– _Shh _–musitó el pelirrojo– No quieres que nos escuchen esta vez, ¿verdad?

No, no era ningún tonto. Sólo _había estado haciéndose el tonto_, pero no lo era. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que había querido decir desde el principio, y ante el pensamiento de que había estado engañándola con esa artimaña, su vergüenza relució un poco como ella sabía expresarse: el enojo. Y entonces acercó sus labios a la boca de él.

Pero no eran los labios su verdadero objetivo. Pasó de largo, rozó la mejilla y el pómulo derechos, y chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Esta vez, el que soltó un escalofrío fue él.

– Yo también puedo _jugar _Handy –rió levemente Petunia, frunció el ceño mientras sonreía. Era extraña la forma en que podía enojarse y divertirse a la vez–, recuerda que pronto seré algo más que tu novia.

– Muy bien –dijo–. Entonces supongo que no te molestará que haga esto.

Sin aviso y con una rapidez muy inesperada, sujetó las caderas con ambas manos y dio media vuelta, estampándola de lleno contra la pared, exactamente en donde él se encontraba un segundo atrás.

La idea de hacer algo tan nuevo e incluso casi ilegal los estaba llenando de a poco, las mentes estaban dejando de funcionar con la lógica de siempre. No, ya no estaban pensando claramente, porque los besos y caricias que estaban recorriendo los cuerpos estaban más allá de cualquier sentido común. Estaban cada vez más adentro del circulo de la lujuria. Las respiraciones entrecortadas se los hacían saber.  
Realmente no les importaba.

De improviso Handy abrió con brusquedad la blusa de Petunia intencionalmente, logrando tres cosas: saltar los botones perlados hacia cualquier rincón de la habitación, haciendo que los pechos saltaran por consecuencia, seguido de un grito ahogado de ella.

– Era mi blusa favorita... –hizo un puchero. Realmente le gustaba esa prenda.

– Te daré otra para tu cumpleaños –rió él.

– Pues muy mal –el tono empleado mostraba una advertencia, pero él no lo había captado hasta que sintió las manos fuertes y delicadas de ella tomar la camisa masculina y romperla de casi la misma forma. Handy abrió mucho los ojos– Debiste haberlo pensado.

– ¿Pensar? –preguntó, y volvió a tomar sus labios.

.

.

.

Giggles pensó que probablemente su actuación (totalmente improvisada) había salido algo estrafalaria, pero había sido creíble ¿no? Splendid se lo había tragado, aunque no era tan estúpido. Pero su -solo un poquitin avanzado- estado de ebriedad había ayudado a su 'plan' enormemente. Debía haberlo visto antes, pero ya no importaba, las cosas habían marchado bastante bien.

Y en cuanto a Cuddles...bueno, tal vez le contaría después las cosas. Él no estaba ebrio pero, ante el guiño que ella le había mostrado cuando Splendid no la miraba, le había seguido la corriente aunque no sin cierta desconfianza.

Qué cosas, ¿no?

Suspiró enormemente. Sintió un poco de dolor en los pies debido a los tacos nuevos que había comprado el mes pasado. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo, pero ignoró aquello y siguió parada afuera, en el patio interno del lugar. Se había escabullido luego de haber metido a Splendid en el baño -casi a la fuerza- diciéndole que se lavara la cara, mientras Cuddles le interrogaba con la mirada qué diablos estaba haciendo.  
Ella, ante eso, le había guiñado un ojo de forma casi imperceptible y le había susurrado que vaya a verla en el patio en media hora. Le explicaría todo, o casi.

Después de todo, su intuición y audición nunca fallaban. Lo sabía bien y se enorgullecía bastante de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah, el placer.

El placer de hacerlo en un lugar ajeno.  
El placer de intentar lo nuevo.  
El placer de los toques atrevidos.  
El placer de arrancar la ropa.  
El placer de lo prohibido.

Por instinto, Petunia cerró las piernas cubiertas por las medias blancas al sentir la ansiada y hermosa calidez de la excitación entre las mismas. Handy había colado una mano por debajo del sujetador blanco con encaje, casualmente apropiado para la ocasión, por lo que ella llevó una mano a su propia espalda y, con una habilidad que el hombre creyó excepcional, desabrochó la prenda y ésta se aflojó. Los senos femeninos se liberaron, seguidos de los hombros y el pecho masculinos de la camisa con el mismo tono monocromo que el sujetador. Las manos de él siguieron su trayecto y sujetaron ambos pechos de ella.

La camisa no cayó al suelo como tendría que haber sido, sino que la mujer peliazul aprovechó para hacer un movimiento muy estimulante: estando tan juntos, y siendo ella la que le quitaba la prenda, la pasó por la espalda sosteniéndola de las mangas y, en vez de arrojarla al suelo cuando bajaba los brazos, tiró de ellos hacia ella misma...haciendo que la pelvis de él, impulsada sorpresivamente por el agarre de la camisa, se juntara bruscamente con las caderas de ella.

Ahí estaba, ésa excitante calidez que quemaba de una manera deliciosa, de nuevo.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó. ¿De dónde había sacado esas habilidades? ¿Quién era esta nueva Petunia?

Debía averiguarlo.

Empezando con tocar y sentir su...

– ¡AAHH- –el gritito fue acallado con la mano que no había comenzado a _hurgar _el interior de la falda: Handy había bajado el cierre de manera tan imperceptible y silenciosa que no se había dado cuenta.

– Recuerda que... –empezó.

– Lo sé –lo interrumpió ella entre dientes, intentando no gemir– _No estamos solos._

Aún sin ver lo suficiente, se las ingenió para dirigirse directo al bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su pareja. No vaciló al sujetarlo bajo los boxers, es más, le encantó la manera en que reaccionaba a su osadía, sabiendo perfectamente que era uno de los puntos más sensibles de él.

Éste la cargó sujetándola del trasero, a la vez que ella enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas. Las bocas volvieron a mezclar saliva de forma atrevida, calor los inundaba desde cada punto en el que los labios tocaban la piel, ya sea del cuello, de la mandíbula o del rostro.  
Y por supuesto, no les era suficiente. Más, querían más, más besos y más placer que sólo podían intentar satisfacer mediante otras maneras.

– Armario... –gruñó ella ante los labios de él, en el trance de un beso.

El armario, que había visto desde hacía rato desde que había puesto un pie en la habitación, era tal vez tan grande como la misma habitación. Sus ojos observadores habían captado que no estaba tan lleno de ropa, de hecho, era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran hasta cinco personas, y por lo tanto...

Handy rió levemente, pero no con burla. Tampoco dijo nada.

La cargó hasta entrar al habitáculo con prendas de todo tipo. Se recargó contra la pared y volvieron a la carga, esta vez de modo más...atrevido. Las uñas femeninas recorrieron el torso de él, haciéndole saber lo mucho que deseaba que la verga que ahora mismo estaba tocando con sus manos desnudas entrara en ella, con fuerza y pasión. Los dedos masculinos recorrieron el cabello azulado, sosteniéndolo y tironeando de él, dando a entender que tenía exactamente los mismos deseos que ella.

Gruñó ante el arrebato de placer que lo inundó cuando ella le masajeó el pene bajo los boxers de forma experta, con ambas manos. Luego bajó un poco hasta tocar un sitio blando y sumamente sensible, que para él no tuvo palabras que describían lo bien, lo genial que se sentía que hiciera eso.

Pero no quería quedar a merced de ella. No quería que sólo fuera él el que disfrutara tan enormemente. Por lo que volvió a introducir su mano (no sin antes tocar su abdomen con precisión) bajo las bragas con encaje, y recorrió con avidez la piel suave y húmeda mientras ella soltaba un gemido, hasta que tocó el punto sensible que acentuaba el calor excitante de Petunia. Con dos dedos, hizo círculos suaves en pos del clítoris.

– Oh... –exclamó, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco– H-handy...

Se sentía demasiado caliente estar allí dentro. El sudor ya había comenzado a hacerse presente hacía rato, y la oscuridad no ayudaba demasiado.

Handy se arrodilló y, sin avisarle, tomó las caderas de su compañera y lamió con avidez el abdomen descubierto. Desde el ombligo hasta el esternón casi ocultado por los senos, un rastro de saliva le dio escalofríos a ella. Esto ya era demasiado, nadie se podía resistir demasiado a semejante tentación.

Lo cual los llevaban a la siguiente fase.

– ¿Tienes un...? –dejó la frase sin terminar. Si no tenía un condón en esos momentos, no importaba. Era capaz de salir volando directo a una farmacia en busca de un jodido preservativo. Las ventajas tenían sus debilidades.

– Si, tengo uno –contestó, jadeando. Le dolía de tanto llevarlo guardado.

– Pontelo, ya –imploró.

Unos instantes después, la funda cubría casi toda la longitud del pene erecto fuera del pantalón.

Y ahí fue cuando ella volvió a tomar el control de nuevo en la situación: con lentitud, se arrodilló y recorrió con su lengua el miembro cubierto por la piel de plástico. Su sentido del olfato se vio afectada de tal manera que casi se mareó con la sensación. Aunque su nivel de pudor no era ni de lejos tan extremo como el de Flaky, jamás le había dicho a Handy lo mucho que le gustaba hacer eso. Por sobre todo, las expresiones y gruñidos que lanzaba al hacerle un experimentado sexo oral. Lamerlo, como si de un helado se tratase; chuparlo, como si fuese el dulce más dulce; saborearlo, como...

– Para –musitó Handy con los dientes apretados, luego de unos momentos de pura felación–, espera por favor... –la apartó con suavidad.

– Está bien –jadeó, pasándose el dorso de la mano para limpiarse los labios.

Casi la obligó a levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo sujetó su rostro y la besó de lleno en los labios (casi en la nariz, al no poder verla bien).

Un largo gemido de Petunia resonó en la habitación entera cuando sintió cómo el miembro endurecido entraba en su interior de una estocada. Había esperado que la llenara de esa forma; se sentía tan bien que cerró los ojos y dejó que los movimientos del balanceo pélvico la satisfacieran, sólo como Handy sabía hacer. Ambos se habían sentado, ella encima de él, cuando -de alguna forma- se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder hacer muchos movimientos estando parados como estaban. No porque no hubiera espacio, sino porque no habían encontrado posición que los complaciera.

Handy no tuvo mucha delicadeza al tomar las nalgas femeninas con rudeza, apretándolas como si temiera que ella escape de sus manos; usando su fuerza para levantar y bajar sus caderas a una velocidad que no podría haber logrado ella sola. Nuevas corrientes eléctricas los inundaron, haciendo que el escándalo de pasión se desbordara hasta casi hacerse escuchar por el pasillo. Aunque por suerte no había nadie cerca, por unos momentos bajaron el ritmo de los choques de caderas hasta un -_casi_\- suave vaivén que hacía sentir cuán profundo estaban unidos.

– Ah-ahm...quiero pe...pedirte a-¡ah!-algo –logró decir la peliazul, no sin gemir.

– ...Dime –habló rápidamente, intentando no gruñirle.

– ...bésalos... –pidió, un momento después.

Él sabía a qué se refería.

Soltó su trasero, pero no dejó de tocar su piel. Más bien, se dedicó a recorrer con sus manos la suave columna hasta llegar a las primeras costillas, y luego, esta vez con cuidado, el trayecto fue horizontal. Tocó, con fervor y ganas, los dos bultos redondos que tan sensibles eran para ella. Las palmas rozaron cada centímetro de los pechos como si fuesen los tesoros más preciados, a la vez que Petunia acariciaba el cabello naranja, suspirando y gimiendo suavemente.  
Sin dejar de moverse mientras la penetraba, acarició los pezones con la yema de los pulgares para sentir lo duros que estaban. Abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer el izquierdo. Se tomó su tiempo, pensando en que a su querida novia tal vez le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Y no se equivocaba. Cada una de las ocasiones en las que había ocurrido aquello, Petunia no pensaba en el placer que le proporcionaba, a pesar de que era una de las cosas que más sentía. Sentía más bien la ternura interior que él no sacaba a relucir más que pocas veces, y sólo estando con ella.

Aunque se mostrara a veces como un hombre frío, catalogado por personas prejuiciosas como alguien sin sentimientos incluso, las que realmente lo conocían opinaban siempre lo mismo: era un compañero, amigo, que realmente valía la pena conocer. Su nobleza era parte de sí mismo, y su confianza en sí había ayudado a muchísimas personas. Entre ellas, estaba su compañera y amante.  
La mujer recordó todas las veces que lo había visto dormir. A sus ojos, a veces...parecía alguien demasiado joven. Casi un niño.

Por eso, cada vez que el mamaba sus pechos, aunque era una forma sexual de demostrar su lujuria, era también...amor.

Una pequeña luz, la del closet mismo, había sido encendida durante el acto. Dándoles la oportunidad de observar cada uno de los movimientos dados.  
En un momento...sus ojos se encontraron, cuando ya estaban ambos en el alivio de la perfección que hacía rato querían alcanzar. Primero él, quien descargó con una par de embestidas fuertes sus últimas ganas de aguantar el esperma que quería liberar. Por último ella, quien apretó con fuerza su entrepierna para conseguir el alivio definitivo.

Y ahí fue, cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente. Correrse intentando no gritar fue casi una especie de suplicio.

– Ah...dios –casi exclamó Handy.

La peliazul no dijo nada, sólo se conformó con gemir por última vez, mientras convulsionaba al correrse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del dichoso culmen, ninguno había dicho mucho. Las sonrisitas que intentaban ocultar eran más que mil palabras dichas.

Luego de vestirse con torpeza, cruzaron miradas sin querer y luego comenzaron a reír como dos tontos enamorados. Se tomaron las manos luego de colocarse las prendas que abrigaban sus cuerpos calientes, y salieron.

En el pasillo, se encontraron con una Giggles que venía casi directo hacia ellos y que fruncía el ceño, aunque no parecía su intención.  
A Petunia casi le da un patatús al recordar lo que había ocurrido en el proceso de...''curar'' sus dolores de testera. Pero luego se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, ¿verdad? ¿No había sido una coincidencia el que ella apareciera de la nada mientras...ocurría...lo que ocurrió?

Como adivinando sus pensamientos (o, más bien, al verle las constantes expresiones cambiantes en su cara), la chica de pelo rosa meneó con la cabeza, sin dejar el ceño fruncido.

– No –dijo, antes de que nadie hablara–. Me debes una. Y una muy grande.

Sin dejar de caminar, pasó por al lado de la pareja sorprendida, y casi de inmediato se marchó.

Handy la miró, interrogándola con los ojos.

Al llegar hacia afuera para tomar un taxi luego de saludar a algunos invitados (extrañamente no habían encontrado a Splendid), las cosas se enfriaron un poco. No porque hubiese pasado tiempo, sino porque realmente hacía frío afuera.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Handy.

– P-pues...no sé – estaba tanto o más estupefacta que él.

Volvieron a mirarse, y rieron de nuevo.

**◘. Fin .◘**

* * *

**Ya debería estar en la _Zona Roja _por mi estupidez en esto. ¿Qué puedo decir?  
He lamentado una y mil cosas en mi vida, pero la verdad es que aunque no merezco esta oportunidad (muchas gracias a la señorita Adilay Himelric, una vez más) me aferré a ella aunque me haya olvidado por completo de esta historia.  
No voy a decir que me disculpen la tardanza porque ya deben estar hasta ¡acá! *señala el cuello* de esa patética excusa mía.**

**Bueno...aunque mi inspiración últimamente es una zorra, espero al menos que hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
También agradezco a _Sukima, AsHely_ y a _Guest_, por comentar. Gracias de corazón.  
Y lo último: ¡no olviden pasar por el foro!**

**Nos leeremos pronto~**

_**Feyris**_


End file.
